1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the present invention, an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium and has an apparatus body includes an image carrying body which carries the image and is provided in the apparatus body having an upper portion and an opening, a transfer body which is provided in the apparatus body and to which the image carried by the image carrying body is transferred, a first opening and closing member, a second opening and closing member, and a movement mechanism. The first opening and closing member having a first rotational axis portion is attached to the upper portion of the apparatus body so as to be rotatable about the first rotational axis portion and rotates about the first rotational axis portion so as to open and close the opening, through which the transfer body is detachable from the apparatus body. The second opening and closing member is provided on the first rotational axis portion side of the first opening and closing member so as to be displaceable relative to the first opening and closing member, is located at a position at which, when the second opening and closing member is assumed not to be displaceable relative to the first opening and closing member and assumed to rotate together with the first opening and closing member about the first rotational axis portion, the second opening and closing member interferes with the transfer body. The second opening and closing member together with the first opening and closing member opens and closes the opening in conjunction with opening and closing operations of the first opening and closing member. The movement mechanism causes the second opening and closing member to move in a direction away from the transfer body in conjunction with the opening operation of the first opening and closing member.